The present matter deals with connectors found in regard to humidification of gas such as air or oxygen prior to delivery to a patient. Considerable activity of late has resulted in numerous inventions for delivery of humidified air or gas to patients. In supplying water it has been found efficacious to supply the water from prefilled sterile thermoplastic bottles wherein the bottle is blow molded and prior to closing of the bottle is filled with water. Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 27,155 discloses the basic concept of such a practice.
In order to make for practical use of such blown and prefilled bottles for the purpose intended, particular configurations of the bottle have been set forth with adapted connecting means of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,713.
It has been discovered that the delivery system may sometimes be occluded or pressure delivery may be too great, resulting in higher than desired pressures in the system. To provide for relief of such excess pressures various prior art techniques have been noted, some of which include an audible means to alert hospital attendants when gas is in fact being dumped.
For instance McPhee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,445 discloses an audible pressure relief valve in a medical humidifier. It is located in separate by-pass. A diaphragm is employed which is a resilient disc.
Henkin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,847 discloses an anesthesia breathing apparatus where a resilient disc diaphragm is used.
Huggins in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,385 discloses in a gas humidification apparatus for delivery to a patient wherein an umbrella shaped relief valve is disposed in the outlet side of the humidifier adapter.
Cambio, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,843 discloses an audible relief valve in the adapter of a humidifier unit. However the relief valve is a duck bill type and is located in the housing body of the active device.
Huggins in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,525 discloses a gas humidification apparatus wherein a relief valve is positioned downstream from the humidification means itself. However, it is of interest as being a relief valve which covers the circumference of a tube carrying the humidified gases. The valve is said to be a resilient band which merely covers a relief hole in the outlet tube.